Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to hand tools and, more particularly, to an improved method of mounting a handle having a non-circular exterior surface to a tool, and an associated method.
Related Art
Numerous hand tools such as shovels, rakes, trowels, and the like are well known in the relevant art. The handles of such hand tools have historically been of a substantially round, i.e., substantially circular, cross-section, but more recently a number of non-circular handles have been introduced that are ergonomically superior for use in the hand.
It has also been known to connect such handles, both those having a round cross-section and those having a non-round cross-section, to a tool with the use of a mechanical fastener. For example, an elongated rivet or bolt extends across the diameter of the handle and also extends through the sides of a socket within with the end of the handle is disposed, whereby the mechanical fastener helps to retain the handle in the socket. It can be understood, however, that such mechanical fasteners undesirably add to the cost and weight of a tool. While methodologies have been developed for mounting a handle having a round cross-section to a tool without the use of such an additional mechanical fastener, it has not yet been possible to apply such methodologies to a handle having a non-round cross-sectional external shape.